


[Podfic of] December 6th

by backslashdelta_podfics (backslashdelta)



Series: [Podfic of] Kurtbastian 2020 Advent Calendar [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Advent Calendar, Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Humor, Husbands, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Married Couple, Mention of Death, Not Rachel Friendly, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27850186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backslashdelta/pseuds/backslashdelta_podfics
Summary: Kurt and Sebastian go out for hot chocolate with Santana and Brittany.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Series: [Podfic of] Kurtbastian 2020 Advent Calendar [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035936
Kudos: 3





	[Podfic of] December 6th

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [December 6th](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728710) by [backslashdelta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/backslashdelta/pseuds/backslashdelta), [funidontlikeyoueither](https://archiveofourown.org/users/funidontlikeyoueither/pseuds/funidontlikeyoueither). 



**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://archive.org/download/december-6/December%206.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_


End file.
